Love the Hedgehog story
by SonicBoomFan01
Summary: SONIC FAN CHARACTER WARNING! DO NOT LEAVE NASTY REVIEWS I WARNED YOU!The song is Doll house by Melanie Martinez. I hope you like it. Another warning, it's very sad and emotion, but not too graphic to me, so I'll put this as a T. Shouldn't be too bad, but wither way it's to your expense.


_There was something my grandmother left for me before she died..._

_Before she went to heaven..._

_She always prayed for me and my brother...she knew my mommy and daddy were wicked in the head..._

_but no matter how much she prayed...I prayed...we all prayed...it only got worse..._

_When grandma died she gave me a whined up chest that belled a song called...Doll house._

**_Hey girl..._**

**_open the walls..._**

**_play with your dolls..._**

A girl from next door came to play. I was writing my will before she came over, but I hide it in a ABC book. I was only 5 years old and was planning for when I was going to die. My mommy violently knocked on my door and came in. I scrambled as she yelled at me. "Hurry and get your toys out, we have guests coming in less than an hour!" She slammed the door closed. I was used to the yelling, but the shaking of the house due to the slam made me quiver. This house is possessed, by Satin, or the Devil. The law in the house, in this town, in this world was to wear a mask, to hide your emotions. Show god a lovely smile. Hide your face that may show displeasure. I looked at my mask that was on my desk. It's theater features made me scared. It seemed to change me whenever I put it on, but I put it on anyway. If I didn't, there would be punishment.

**_We'll be the perfect family..._**

**_When you walk away, is when we really play..._**

**_You don't hear me say ..._**

**_"Mom! please wake up! Dad's with a slut!...and your son is smoking cannabis..."_**

Even though my brother was under the same strict conditions as I was, he got more leeway because he was older, and he was a boy. I saw, even at my young age that mommy and daddy didn't like each other anymore, but their religion forbid divorce, so daddy would bring a lady home that wasn't mommy sometimes. They would go in the bedroom, and not come out till morning. Mommy knew this, but she'd just drink till she pass out, or come home late drunk and beat us till she passed out, either way it's brutal.

_**No one ever listens, this wall paper glistens...**_

I've tried to tell my kindergarten teacher about my problem, but she thinks I'm just making a fib. When my mom and dad find out that I was trying to tell on them...they...they...

**_Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen..._**

**_Places_**

**_Places_**

**_Get in your places..._**

**_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces..._**

**_Everyone...thinks that we're perfect..._**

**_Please don't let them look through the curtains..._**

I watch as my mommy sprinkles the rice on the floor as me and my brother get undressed will nothing covers our innocent bodies. Daddy ties out wrists together, and push us onto our knees, and we groan and shriek from the rice.

**_Picture_**

**_Picture_**

**_smile for the picture..._**

**_Pose with your brother won't you be a good sister..._**

**_Everyone...thinks that we're perfect...please don't let them look through the curtains..._**

**_D_**

**_O_**

**_L_**

**_L_**

**_H_**

**_O_**

**_U_**

**_S_**

**_E_**

**_I see things that nobody else see's..._**

**_D.O.L.L.H.O.U.S.E._**

**_I see things that nobody else..._**

One of my gifts, that nobody knows about, is that I can see through the mask...

One day, me and that girl from next door, went to the park and played in the sandbox. She was bragging about her mom, I stayed quiet, but observed as I always did.

**_"Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on."_**

**_'Ha.' I thought. 'You're blinded by her jewelry...when you turn your back, she pulls out a flask...and forgets their infidelity...'_**

In the attic in my home, was wear I could truly take off the mask, but I gasped as I heard rapid foot steps.

**_Uh oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic, go back to being plastic!_**

I scrambled, looking around, I couldn't find my mask! Then I heard the door open, I turned, but the movements were so fast, I was being dragged downstairs by mommy.

_**No one ever listens...**_

I cried to mommy telling her I was sorry, that I'll never take off the mask again. She didn't say anything but just yanked me harder, we were heading to the kitchen.

**_This wall paper glistens..._**

**_One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen..._**

I saw my brother already getting a spanking from daddy, while I was undressing myself. Mom pointed to the spread out rice on the floor, I sniffed and got on my knees, knowing the drill.

My knees we're bleeding from the engraving the rice was doing to my flesh.

**_Places_**

**_Places_**

**_get in your places..._**

**_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces..._**

**_Everyone, thinks that we're perfect..._**

**_Please don't let them look through the curtains..._**

**_Picture_**

**_Picture_**

**_Smile for the picture..._**

**_Pose with your brother won't you be a good sister..._**

**_Everyone...thinks that we're perfect...please don't let them look through the curtains..._**

**_D.O.L.L.H.O.U.S.E. _**

**_I see things that nobody else see's..._**

After our punishment was over...I went to my brother's room with some towels...it was bath time...I knocked, and called for him...but he didn't answer...I finally just opened the door, and froze. I dropped the towels, and just stared. There was my brother, with a rope around his neck, a fallen desk chair, he was hanging by the ceiling fan.

**_D.O.L.L.H.O.U.S.E._**

**_I see things that nobody else see's..._**

The church bells rang, the pastor was reading a chapter from the book that was titled: THE HOLY BIBLE

No one was crying besides mommy. Everyone just had their masks on, in complete silence. I heard mommy's sobs. Why was she crying? She never cries. The clouds rumbled as the heavens cried upon us. Soon, it was just me and my brother's tomb stone, with my brother in the ground feet below. I was on my knees, that were now bandage up for the occasion. An idea came to my head.

**_Hey girl..._**

Mommy and daddy said in order for a spirit to come back to life...a person must die...

**_Hey girl..._**

If I kill mommy...and daddy...

**_open your walls, play with your dolls..._**

big brother will come back...

_**We'll be a perfect family...**_

That night I crept from my room, and into the kitchen. There was no safety child locks on anything, so I was able to get the big, sharp, shiny knife that was used for Thanksgiving and Christmas. I decided to go to dad first. He caused big brother so much pain, maybe in the future daddy will come back and be happier and better. He was in the bedroom, sound asleep, snoring loud with the breath of alcohol. I stabbed daddy in the head a lot of times till his red death juice was splattered on my hand. Now for mommy die...

**_Places _**

**_Places_**

**_get in your places..._**

**_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces..._**

**_Everyone...thinks that we're perfect..._**

**_Please don't let them look through the curtains..._**

In the living room watching the static T.V. screen. I could see the bottles. I came to her, and she turned to me blankly. She saw the blood, and the knife, and she smiled, and laughed. I stared at her with my mask face, but mommy's mask was off, and I could see the pain she was in, the sadness. I stabbed her in the chest, then in the head, then in the stomach, her death juice was all over my face and my night dress.

**_Picture_**

**_Picture_**

**_Smile for the picture..._**

**_Pose with your brother won't you be a good sister..._**

**_Everyone...thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains..._**

I was at the cemetery, it was morning. I sat and waited at my brother's resting place, ready for him to come back and give me a big hug. I waited...and waited...and waited...

No...

_**D.O.L.L.H.O.U.S.E.**_

NO!

_**I see things that nobody else see's...**_

My family are dead...I am alone, all I have is my mask, and that chest that bells that song...

**_D.O.L.L.H.O.U.S.E._**

**_I see things that nobody else see's..._**

THE END. I know that was graphic, and sad, but I really hope you like it. I tried to use imagery to show you what I see whenever I hear this song. Here's the link to the song: watch?v=HcVv9R1ZR84

Here's a link of a picture of what Love the hedgehog looks like: art/Love-the-Hedgehog-495844752

Yes she's pink like Amy and has green eyes but is NOT a sonamy kid and has NOTHING to do with Amy the Hedgehog. I just woke up one day, and she popped in my head. Thinking a concept and origin for her has been trial and error till I just thought, 'Forget it, I have enough immortal OC, make a mortal girl with a tough childhood as hard as mine. Not as brutal, but close.' So here ya go.


End file.
